A Criminal and a Half
by Jupiter666
Summary: (cats) the continuence for Demeter's Dilemma. 8 months later- when a mysterious cat comes to macavity, he begins to realize the things he did in the past are coming back to hunt him. !FINSIHED! PG-13 for swearing and voilence. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. cry I do not own Cats the musical, Macavity, Demeter, (although it would be nice to own Rum Tum Tugger ). I am not T.S.Eliot and if you do not believe me, my proof is that I am not dead, rich or famous. :'( And I am not appearing in Cats' playbills everywhere. (Yea, that would be nice too) In fact, the only thing I do own in this story is Makkenzie. And the only way for you to know who Makkenzie is, is to read the story. Also, THIS IS THE CONTINUENCE OF DEMETER'S DILEMMA AND TAKES PLACE 8 MONTHS LATER!!! There's been some confusion with that. Anyways…happy reading! Enjoy.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Silence. Not a sound could be heard from the city of London. It seemed as if the town was frozen in time. Darkness swept over the houses and streets. Nothing moved. Nothing made a sound.

But silence is not the only thing lurking in the shadows. A crimson red creature darted through an alleyway and with a flash of red fur it was gone. Nothing could stop this creature. He was untouchable. He was uncontrollable. He was Macavity. But this criminal wasn't alone. Another cat was following him, unsensed by Macavity.

Macavity's eyes glistened in the moonlight, his face masked by darkness. He leaped out into the street, avoiding the lamplights that lined the sidewalks. He sauntered down the road, taking advantage of the emptiness of the street. Macavity's fur refused to shine in the moonlight, giving him the appearance of a blood-drenched lion.

A scampering sound made Macavity's head twist around. His eyes scanned the darkness behind him carefully. The lamplights flooded the streets and a small piece of paper rolled quietly past a few garbage cans. Nothing out of the ordinary. The area was perfectly quiet. Nothing moved. But out of nowhere the noise sounded again. Macavity's attention was caught at the garbage cans. He ran silently and swiftly to where sound was. Something sprinted out into an alleyway in to corner of Macavity's eye. He turned around and followed the stranger to the alleyway but it just disappeared. But then he saw something dart over the fence. Macavity gave a smirk. This would be easy for him. He followed the stranger until he couldn't hear it at all. Macavity perked his ears up but nothing. The stranger had truly disappeared.

Soon after, Macavity heard the sound again. Now he was getting irritated. He decided to take care of this.

Macavity lead the stranger to a short building. When the footsteps grew louder Macavity lunged onto the building, half expecting to loose the stranger in the process. But no, it was till right behind him. Macavity leaped up to another building but the stranger was still there. Macavity was soon jumping from building to building in an attempt to loose the stranger but it seemed to be impossible. The higher the building was the closer the stranger got.

Macavity stopped on a tall building overlooking Russell Square. He turned and saw the stranger. It's face was still buried in the shadows. But it's eyes…it's eyes sent a chill down Macavity's spine. They were a deep yellow and looked like his own. It was at that moment he noticed the colour of the fur was that of his own too. Or at least what he could see of it.

Macavity noticed an open window on the building directly next to him. With a swift leap he landed on the windowpane and jumped down to he floor. The stranger followed just a gracefully as he did.

The room was darker inside then out and the only light was streaming in through the window. The stranger obviously couldn't see well because it stepped on a piece of wood and jumped back under the window. It looked around the room for Macavity but he wasn't there. But when it turned around, Macavity was sitting on the ledge of the window in the light. He glared at the stranger with his bloodthirsty eyes and like a flash of lightning Macavity had the stranger pinned tot he ground. The moonlight shown on the stranger's face and Macavity gasped. He took a step back and studied the cat. She was a girl. A girl no older than 6-8 months old, but she looked like Demeter. Or at least somewhat. Her eyes still reminded Macavity of his own. Macavity stepped back in shock but the girl didn't move. Her ears and whiskers were pulled back agaisnt her face. A low growl escaped from her throat.

The two stared at each other until Macaivty stepped forward, "Who are you? Why have you been following me?" He demanded.

The girl stood silent.

Macavity stared at her, "I'm not going to hurt you if you cooperate. Now who are you?"

But when the girl didn't response Macavity sighed, "How long have you been following me?"

The girl's voice was shaky but her face showed no emotion, "S...sense you left."

Macavity eyed her, "You've been following the lead of the top thievery base in the United Kingdom, undetected, for over an hour?"

She nodded slowly.

"Not bad kid, what's your name?"

"M..makkenzie."

"Makkenzie, eh?"

She nodded again.

Macavity tried to use a calmer voice, "Why have you been following me?"

"I…I just wanted to meet you."

"Why?"

"Well, Demeter…"

Macavity snapped his head up, "You know Demeter?"

"Yeah, do you know her?"

Macavity stared, 'Uh, yeah. Let's go with that," he stuttered, "So, what now about Demeter?"

"Well, she wanted me to meet you."

"Hm mm," Macavity replied flatly, "Why would Demeter want you to meet me?"

"Because she…she, "Makkenzie took a deep breathe, "She thought it'd be nice for me to meet my father."

"W...what?"

"I'm your daughter."

Macavity stared. His eyes were widened in shock, "What? How are you…my…"

"Demeter's my mother."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Ooooooo…watch da sparks fly. I said this at the top but I'll say it again. This story takes place about 8 months after the first story: Demeter's Dilemma. Makkenzie is about 6 months old just in case you're wondering. Please R&R. Thanks .**


	2. Sins of the Past

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. I still am not T.S.Eliot and I still do not own Rum Tum Tugger. :'(**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Macavity's voice was getting weaker, "What are you saying?"

"It's a long story, but for short, Demeter became pregnant about 8 months ago and sense then I've been told that Munkustrap is my father even though I don't look anything like him. But about a week ago I learned from Demeter that you are my father, not Munkustrap, and so I wanted to meet you." Makkenzie stared at the ground.

Macavity stood silent.

"So I, uh…"

"Does munkustrap know?'

Makkenzie looked up, "What?"

"Does Munkustrap know?"

"No."

"Does anyone?"

Makkenzie shook her head, "No one but Demeter."

Macavity looked up at Makkenzie when she pulled something out from behind her back. She lifted it up so Macavity could see it.

"Demeter told me that you might not believe me so she gave me this to give to you."

Macavity starred at the object in the kitten's hand. He slowly picked it up and studied it closely to make sure it was the same one. He looked at it, unable to take his eyes of it. It was the knife. The knife that Macavity had slit Demeter's face with. It was the knife Demeter kicked into the water. And it was the knife that Demeter almost killed him with. He stared at it in disbelieve then looked back at Makkenzie. A tear ran down her face.

"She told me you might want it back."

Macavity looked back at Makkenzie, "Do you know?"

She nodded her head, trying to keep her tears in place.

"I'm sorry."

at the Junkyard

Munkustrap looked around the junkyard and walked towards a very sad looking Demeter, "Demeter, where Makken…are you okay?"

Demeter wiped a tear from her face, "Yeah, I'm fine, just…remembering. That's all."

"Yeah." Munkustrap looked around, expecting to see Makkenzie talking with Jemima or Victoria. They usually hung out together, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Demeter rubbed her head up against Munkustrap's, "Yea, it's okay. I'm fine."

Demeter pulled away, "Now, what did you say about Makkenzie?"

"Do you know where she is?"

Um…yea. She said she wanted to go out for a walk."

Munkustrap looked into Demeter's eyes, "You told her, didn't you?" He asked firmly.

She nodded slowly, "I had too Munkustrap. She deserves to know."

"I understand. But, are you sure he's not her real…"

Demeter smiled, "relax, will you? You're Makkenzie's father. Nothing happened. Nothing."

Munkstrap smiled back, "You're right, It's just, what if, ya know?"

"Yeah, that would be scary."

Just then, Alonzo rushed up to Munkustrap, "hey Munku, Old D. wants to see you pronto."

Munkustrap looked at his brother, "Yea, okay." He turned to Demeter, "We'll talk later."

She nodded, watching Munkustrap walk off with Alonzo. Demeter sighed, "I wish I could be honest with you. I really do, but, I don't know if you can take it. I don't know what Old Deuteronomy would say. Would he kick her out of the Clan? Would he really do something like that? I just can't take that chance. I'm sorry Munku."

at Macavity's base

Makkenzie paced back and forth for a while before sitting back down against an old crate. She let out a sigh and began to think. Makkenzie wanted so badly to meet Macavity but now that she has he wasn't what she had expected. Makkenzie was born and raised in the junkyard without knowing who her father was. She had always thought it was Munkustrap, even though she looked nothing like him. But she still looked up to Munku as a father. She loved him like a father and treated him like a father. He was very nice and forgiving to her but now she felt that her real father didn't like her at all. But still, she wanted to get to know Macavity. He was her father now.

Makkenzie got up but wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She ended up face to face with Macavity. Makkenzie jumped backwards but Macavity didn't budge. Unlike his usually look, he Macavity seemed troubled, distress. He looked up at Makkenzie, trying to take in the fact that she was his own fur and blood.

Macavity sighed, "Makkenzie, I need to go somewhere, but I want you to stay put, okay?"

"You're not leaving me are you?"

Macavity looked up at her in surprise, "What?'

"I said you're not leaving me, right? I mean, I could see why you would."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not like you, well technically I am a lot like you, but…"

"Makkenzie, I'm not leaving you. I just…I just need to take a walk. But you must stay here, okay?"

"Why?"

Macavity leaned in, "Because it's dangerous for you to be seen around me. I'm not a person people would say 'hi' to when passing by. I fact, I think I'm the kind of person people pray not to pass by."

Makkenzie looked at him.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble because of me." Macavity finished, "Now I need to go, okay?"

Makkenzie nodded slowly and the red criminal disappeared into the darkness. Makkenzie sighed.

back at the junkyard

Demeter walked off towards the pipe; hoping Mistoffelees wasn't in there. She peered inside and it was empty. She crawled in and was just about to lie down when she heard something above the pipe. She got out and looked around. It was probably just her sister, Bombalurina, playing a joke on her or something. But no one was up there. And Bomby was on the other side of the junkyard.

Out of nowhere something grabbed Demeter and pushed her back behind the washing machine. The move was so quick no one saw it happen. Demeter turned around and was about to scream but a hand covered her mouth. It was Macavity.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk." He removed his hand and let go out Demeter.

She took a step backwards, away from the criminal but did not make an attempt to run, "What do you want?"

Macavity's eyes were burning with disgust, "How did this happen?"

Demeter shrugged, "I don't know, why don't you go think about it." She hissed.

"Demeter I'm not playing games here!"

"Well neither am I." Demeter looked into Macavity's eyes, "It wasn't my fault. If anyone's here to blame it's you."

Macavity tried to maintain his anger, "Why did you send her to me?"

"Because it's not fair to keep a girl from knowing her own father! What did you want me to do? Keep her in the shadows under the assumption that Munkustrap's her father? I can't do that Macavity, maybe you can but Hell knows I can't!"

"Okay, Demeter, I screwed up. I know. I have a daughter now and it's my fault. What do you want me to do?"

Macavity stared at Demeter but she gave no response.

"You and I nothing know that she'd never survive with a life like mine. I'm astonished that you're letting her try! I'm a criminal Demeter. I don't have the patience or the time for a daughter! What do you want me to do?"

Demeter looked to the ground, "I want you to try."

Macavity stared at her but she walked back into the junkyard.

Macavity sighed and began to walk back to the warehouse. He stopped in front of it and looked up to the moon. An angry scream made it's way past his lips. He didn't have any clue how to be a parent, let alone a father.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Okay, that was a short chapter. I wanted to play up the whole, 'Macavity and Demeter pissed' sense and I thought that if I added anything at the end it'd ruin the moment. Also, I had a hard time with the summery so if anyone has any suggestions please let me know. Please review. Thanks .**


	3. The Painful Truth

Disclaimer: Nope, still got nothing…still want Tugger…but we can't all have everything we want now can we?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Macavity walked solemnly around the base, trying to take in everything Demeter said.

"Try, I want you to try, eh?" He repeated, "Well how do I begin to try?" He asked himself aloud, "I mean, I barely even know the girl. The only thing I do know about her is her name's Makkenzie and it's my fault she's alive."

But Macavity stopped pacing when he heard something from behind him. He turned around and was staring at Makkenzie.

"You're good at that."

"Thanks."

Macavity sighed, "So, Makkenzie…"He started, "I want to show you something."

Macavity began to walk off in a different direction with Makkenzie following close behind. She hardly knew the base at all.

Macavity led her to a messy room that was very dark. You could barely see your hand (er…paw) in front of your face. Makkenzie walked close behind her father, seeing how she couldn't see a thing. But then Macavity stopped and a light clicked on.

The bright light slowly exposed the room. It wasn't much, just a big, dark, plain room. There were a few chairs and tables but other than that it was mainly empty. But then Makkenzie's eyes wandered up to a large table with all sorts of gems and jewels: all stolen.

Macavity turned and stood in front of her, "Makkenzie, you probably already know this from your stay at the junkyard but I am a thief. I steal things from others without any regard what so ever. I want you to know that because there will be many time where I will not be able to take care of you. I can not have any distractions."

Makkenzie looked at him gratuitously, "I don't mind."

Macavity sighed, "Makkenzie, this is not the life you deserve. It's not the life you will enjoy and I want to tell you that you should go back to the junkyard with Demeter. You will have a much better time if you stay there. You could get hurt if you stay with me."

"I don't care. I don't want to go back to the junkyard, I want to stay with you."

Macavity looked to the ground.

..::at the junkyard::..

Demeter watched in amusement as a very happy Excetera chased Rum Tum Tugger around the junkyard.

He ran over and hid behind Demeter, "Stay away from me, cretin!" He hissed, not taking his eyes off the cheerful cat.

Excetera looked up at him with her big, kitten eyes, "Aww…you like me. You know you do!" She leaned over to Demeter, "He does, really!"

"Get her away get her away get her away!" Tugger breathed.

Demeter smirked, "Oh yeah, he likes you Excetera."

"I do NOT!"

"Yes you do," Demeter said firmly, "Now go play."

Munkustrap walked into the scene with a look of confusion on his face. He looked at Excetera,

Tugger and Demeter then sighed, "What are you doing?"

The three looked at each other, "Uh…" They said in unison.

Munkustrap shook his head lightly, "Never mind, I don't want to know." He looked at Demeter, "Can I speak with you?"

"Sure," She said, laughing at Tugger.

Demeter and Munkustrap walked off as Excetera, once again, proceeded to chase Rum Tum Tugger around the junkyard.

Munkustrap led Demeter over to the pipe, unaware of the small black cat hiding inside, "Demeter, I just had a chat with Old Deuteronomy and he said that Makkenzie hasn't been in the junkyard for a few days. What's going on?"

A small ray of light shown the black cat's face as his ear perked up. It was Mistoffelees.

"Um, well, she's at home, she's not feeling well."

Munkustrap eyed her, "Really?"

Demeter looked at him in concern and then sighed, "No, no I'm sorry Munkustrap."

"What?"

"I need to tell you something."

"I'll say you do…"

"Munkustrap," Demeter looked up into his eyes, 'You remember when Macavity…"

"Yes."

"So he…"

"Go on."

"And I got pregnant. Well, the timing was more than just coincidence, Munku."

Mistoffelees listened closely. He usually wasn't much of an eavesdropper but he had noticed Makkenzie's sudden disappearing act as well.

Munkustrap starred at Demeter in confusion, "What?"

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner but you thought that it was you who…and I didn't want you to know, for all I knew Old Deuteronomy would surely kick her out, so…"

"Demeter, what are you saying? Where is Makkenzie?"

Demeter bit her lip, "Makenzie's with Macavity. Because he is her father."

Mistoffelees froze and with a puff of smoke he was gone.

Munkustrap stared at Demeter.

"I'm sorry, I should have tol…"

"Demeter, are you saying Macavity's her father?"

She nodded slowly and turned her face to the ground.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Munku, I wanted so much to tell you but…"

"Why did you lie to me?" Munkustrap's voice was getting choked.

Demeter couldn't look at him, "I'm so sorry Munku. I didn't tell you because I was afraid. I was afraid for you and for her. God only knows what would have happened if anybody here knew about this. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you." Demeter tried to fight back her tears.

All Munkustrap could do was stare, "So you lied to me?"

"Yes, I did and I'm sorry. I know what I say probably isn't helping but I'm sorry. I really am."

Munkustrap looked hard at Demeter and walked away.

Demeter watched him go and sighed.

However, Mistoffelees had his own matters to take care of.

..::at the base::..

Makkenzie waited patently in a large room mostly made up of old boxes and crates (home to many mice and rats), watching a few of them dart across the room and back. She had been waiting for over two hours for her father, Macavity, to return. He had said that he was just going out to take care of a few things, even though he neglected to say what they were. But Makkenzie wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what was going on. He was trying to cover up his thievery operations. It wasn't working well.

Makkenzie sighed, 'I don't care if you're a thief. Everyone already knows that.' She said quietly to herself, batting around an empty can she found with her paw, 'I'd rather you not lie to me. If anything you could just tell me what you were stealing this time.' But when Makkenzie turned around, she saw Macavity's red, glowing eyes looming over her.

"It was a diamond."

Makkenzie gave a weak smile and got out of his way.

Macavity passed the red cat and pulled something out of a bag he was carrying. He turned it to the light and threw it to Makkenzie. She caught it, but barely, and looked at it. It was beautiful: a large shard of diamond. It looked like glass and sparkled even in the darkness, reflecting a ray of color and light on the ground, "It's beautiful." She gasped.

Macavity shrugged, "I thought you might like it."

Makkenzie drew her gaze away from the diamond and looked at her father, "Did you steal this?"

"Does it matter?" Macavity said, not looking at her, still rummaging through his bag.

"I want to come with you next time."

"What?"

"I want you to teach me how to be like you."

Macavity eyed her, "I don't think your mother will be too thrilled if I send her back a thief."

Makkenzie tossed the diamond up into the air lightly and caught it, "I don't care." She said without compunction.

Macavity sighed, "I don't know if I can do that."

"Try."

With that one word Macavity's thoughts went back to the talk with Demeter. He couldn't say no.

"All right." He said, setting the bag down, "Follow me."

Macavity led Makkenzie out of the room and started walking down a long hallway. Macavity reached the end of the hallway were a window sat and looked back to make sure Makkenzie was following. With a swift leap Macavity jumped up on the ledge of the window and jumped down onto the soft grass. The window was short, only on the first floor, so Makkenzie followed without complication. They walked through a bunch of trees and stopped at a tall gate in-between the base and another building. It was a rusty old gate and the paint was chipping off. There were a few spikes at the top but most of them had worn away.

Makkenzie looked up at the gate, scanning it carefully, "What is it?"

"It's a gate."

Makkenzie glared at Macavity, "Duh, but why'd you bring me to it?"

He looked at her, "I want you to climb it and get on the other side."

"What?" Makkenzie looked at him quizzically, "But, I can't do that."

"Well, I want you to try."

Makkenzie looked at him and then walked up to the gate. It seemed to loom over her like a vulture. She sighed and began to climb. She placed one paw in-between a gap in the fence and hiked her way up. But not soon after, her paws began to ache and her legs hurt but she continued up the fence. She didn't get very high, only about two fifths of the way before she slipped on a broken piece of the wire and fell to the ground. She twisted her body around quickly and landed on all fours.

Macavity looked back at her, "When you're done, you will be able to jump that fence."

Makkenzie looked back at the fence and opened her mouth as if to say something. But she noticed Macavity had already began walking back inside the base so Makkenzie followed silently.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Roman de la Croix: I really like Macavity too and I don't see him like what you said either. I think there's a lot more to him than most people can see. That's why I like writing about him.

Oooooooo…Munku's pissed. Kool. J Not much to say. The next chapter will be up shortly. Please please please review!


	4. A Cat's Jealousy

Disclaimer: Yea yea, you get the drill. Blah blah blah, own nothing, blah blah blah, am not T.S.Eliot, blah blah blah want to own Tugger, blah blah blah blah blah….kay start reading.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Makkenzie walked lazily into a room in the base, flopped down on the floor and sighed. Macavity had been making her do a lot of things to get her ready for some robbery he was going to pull off in a few days. She had to get across a large room without being seen, she had to run from one side of the base to another without getting caught, and she had to outrun Macavity. She had just been working on 'getting out of the crime scene before anyone shows up' routine. She was beat.

Makkenzie rolled over on her side and fell right asleep.

..::at the junkyard::..

Demeter let out a sigh. After Munkustrap found out about Makkenzie being Macavity's daughter she had been obviously avoiding him. He had been in a very bad mood for quite a while. Demeter walked over to the pipe hoping to take a nap. But when she got there, Mistoffelees pocked his head out.

"Demeter? Come in, quickly."

Demeter eyes the small black cat and did as he had said. She slipped into the pipe and looked at Mistoffelees, "Yes?"

Misto returned her stare and said, "Listen, I know what's going on. I know why Munkustrap is upset and I know why Makkenzie is gone."

Demeter quickly covered up her worried expression with a confused one, "What so you mean?"

"I mean to say that I am aware of whom Makkenzie's true father is. It's not Munkustrap, is it?"

Demeter solemnly shook her head, "What, did Munku tell you already?"

"No, actually 'Munku' has been doing a good job of keeping his mouth shut."

Demeter let out a sigh of relief, "Good, at least he still has some respect for me."

There was a short moment of silence before Mistoffelees said something, "Why did you not tell us?"

Demeter bit her lip, "I…I was afraid. Afraid for what would happen to Makkenzie. I thought that Old. Deuteronomy would…well…kick her out of the tribe for…"

"For being related to Macavity?"

"Yes. And what everyone think out her. Would they make fun of her? Would they be afraid of her? I had no idea what would happen. You must understand why I didn't tell anyone." Demeter breathed. She looked down to the floor, "I'm sorry. I should have known this would happen."

Mistoffelees lowered his head as well, "I understand. I would have done the same thing in your place."

Demeter sighed again, "What will Munkustrap do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…"

The conversation was quickly interrupted by a loud crashing noise from outside. Demeter and Mistoffelees rushed out of the pipe only to find Munkustrap headed out the gate onto the sidewalk nearby. A few other cats were starring at him.

Mistoffelees ran over to Alonzo, "What's going on?"

"Munku, he's, I don't know. I…I think he's going after Macavity!" Alonzo replied, not taking his eyes off Munkustrap.

Demeter immediately ran in front of Munkustrap in an attempt to stop him, "What are you doing?" She cried.

"I'm ending this once and for all." Munkustrap spoke clearly and without making eye contact he continued walking.

Demeter had to run to catch up with him, "Macavity'll kill you! It's too dangerous! You don't even know where he is!"

"I'll find him even if takes be all night.""

"Munku, please!"

But Munkustrap paid no attention her.

"Munkustrap Makkenzie… "

Munkustrap stopped and starred hard at Demeter, "If I can't be her father Macavity sure as Hell won't!" Munkustrap hissed.

Demeter just starred at him in disbelief, 'Is he really that jealous?'

..::at the base::..

The next morning Macavity woke Makkenzie up early. The sun hadn't even risen yet.

Makkenzie yawned and slowly got up, "What now?" She asked, half irritated and half asleep.

"I want you to come with me." Macavity said coolly.

"Why?"

"I'm going back to the jewelry store and I want to see how much you've learned."

Makkenzie stared at him, "Huh?"

"C'mon," He sighed, walking over to the window.

Makkenzie yawned again and slugged over to the window. Macavity leaped over the ledge and ran out into Russell Square with Makkenzie following slowly.

There was a small, old brick building that had just opened not too long along. It was short and looked like an ant compared to the other buildings that surrounded it. The store lights were on but the gate that covered the entryway at night was still up. The window were locked but you could still see through them.

Makkenzie scanned the inside of the building quickly. The only person inside was just a janitor, mopping up the floor in front of the counter.

"Okay, now what?"

"I'm going back for an amethyst."

"Eh?"

Macavity sighed, "A very valuable stone. I want you to help me."

"Really?"

Macavity nodded.

"Awesome!"

"Shhh!" He hissed, "There may be only one person but take it from me, nothing is as it seems."

Makkenzie gave a quick smile and watched as Macavity lifted a section of the gate up slowly without making a sound. He squeezed inside and Makkenzie followed setting the gate back in place behind her.

She looked around carefully, keeping one eye on the janitor and the other on Macavity. Makkenzie crept behind the counter where the janitor was mopping and inched closer to the edge. When the janitor turned around, Makkenzie dove out behind him and ran after Macavity who was head into a darker room in the back. Makkenzie followed him carefully and crept inside. Macavity was already in there, he could see fine in the dark room but Makkenzie was having some trouble. Macavity flickered on a small light that was attached to a table. On the table was a large purple stone surrounded by a glass frame and a few very faint pinkish lights. Makkenzie could barely see them. But she could see the stone. She couldn't look away from its beauty. It shimmered in the light and in gave out a light glow in the dark.

Macavity jumped up onto the table without much complication and very gently created a slit in the glass with his claw. The glass fell into Macavity's hand. Makkenzie looked up at him and he made a motion to guard the door and made sure no one saw him. Makkenzie crept over tot he door and noticed that the janitor was gone. She whipped her head around and tried to yell out for Macavity but fell silent when she see saw the stone again. She felt mesmerized by it. She couldn't say anything.

Macavity noticed her and mouthed 'what' softly. But out of nowhere a siren went off and the room lit up with bright red and blue lights. Macavity grabbed the stone and him and Makkenzie ran. They ran to a window and only Makkenzie stopped when a sound of a door being thrown open was heard. Macavity jumped down from the window but Makkenzie was frozen. She whipped her head around to see at least ten humans dressed in blue suits come charging into the room.

With a swift leap Macavity jumped onto the ledge and grabbed Makkenzie. The men saw a flash of red fur and immediately starred firing. Macavity and her got out of the clearing and into a nearby forest that led up to the base.

When they were far away from the store Macavity stopped and turned towards Makkenzie, "What the fuck happened back there?! Why did you stop? I almost lost the stone and you almost got caught! What's the matter with you?"

Makkenzie starred at him, "I was afraid, okay? The door swung open and I got scared!"

"Why didn't you tell me the guards were coming? That was your job! Remember?" Macavity hissed.

"I'm sorry all right? I tried but that damn stone, it…I just felt like it, I just couldn't say anything!"

"God Makkenzie!"

"I'm sorry!" Makkenzie yelled at him and ran off.

It took a second for Macavity to realized what happened, "Makkenzie! Come back!" He yelled after her.

Macavity began to run in the direction she took off, "Don't go in there! There are…" But a voice from behind stopped him.

"Macavity."

Macavity froze.

"What'd you do her?"

Macavity turned around and was face to face with Munkustrap.

"Where's my daughter?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He he….evil cliffhanger. MWA AH HA AH HA! cough sorry. Okay, this was a long chapter, I know. But I couldn't figure out where to stop it. So there! Yea, so…what will happen to Macavity and Munkustrap? And what was Macavity trying to tell Makkenzie?!?! Well, the only way to find out is to review! Well, actually, no. But that doesn't mean you don't have too! (wink,wink) (nudge,nudge)


	5. Unnecessary Revenge

Disclaimer: I own Cats! Lots of them in fact! One is named Agape' then there's Samela and Sam and Red and Pepper and………yea, but I not own any cats named Macavity, Demeter, Munkustrap or Mistoffelees or Rum Tum Tugger. Pity. But I will….MWA HA HA HA HA!! Some day I will!!! :D (brakes into song) SOOOOOMEDAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!! (…) sorry.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Macavity slowly turned around.

"Where's my daughter?" Munkustrap's voice was deadly.

Macavity eyed him and spat on the ground, "Your daughter?" He repeated, putting an emphasis on 'your', "You seem to have forgotten that that's my flesh and fur you're talking about." Macavity got up in his face, "My blood."

Munkustrap couldn't stand it. He lunged at the criminal but he was too fast. Macavity jumped to the side and Munkustrap landed a face full of dirt, "You don't deserve a daughter like her." He hissed, getting back up and taking another leap at Macavity, "You don't deserve a daughter."

Macavity growled and swiped his claws across the side of Munkustrap's face before he could get to him, leaving behind three bleeding gashes, "You have no right to judge what you don't understand."

But Munkustrap was also quick. Without flinching at the wound, he whipped around and pinned Macavity to the ground, " I understand completely."

Macavity drew his knees up to his chest and kicked Munkustrap hard in the stomach. Munkustrap flew to the ground, gasping for air. He tasted the thick, salty, metal liquid in his mouth and spat it on the ground. Macavity took advantage of the moment and landed his claws on Munkustrap's back, forcing him to the ground. As the sky got darker, a light drizzle behind to fall, causing the blood to seep down Munkustrap's face. He starred hard at Macavity and punched his paw in his chest, cracking a rib bone. Macavity fell backwards but ignored the shock wave of pain jetting through his body and threw Munkustrap into a tree. Munkustrap coughed up more blood and fell to the dirt in pain. Water and blood fell to the ground and dampened the grass beneath the two cats as the rain quickly began to pick up.

Macavity's breath became laboured as the broken rib began to take its toll. Munkustrap got up slowly but Macavity punched him hard again and threw him back onto the ground. But this time Munkustrap didn't move. He just lay there, his chest moving slowly. Macavity glared hard at the tabby and slowly pulled his sharpest claw across Munkustrap's face. The same spot he did on Demeter. The skin separated and blood soon trickled to the ground.

The rain grew harder with every second that passed by. A bolt of lighting screamed through the clouds and erupted into a show of light and sound. The sound of the water crashing down on the trees and grass nearby filled Munkustrap's head as he slowly opened his eyes.

Macavity winced as the sharp pain to his side increased. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Munkustrap got up, fighting the pain as best he could. He tried to concentrate on where it hurt the most to put that out of his mind, but Munkustrap couldn't get up. He quickly fell back onto the ground, which only added to the pain in his chest. Macavity slowly walked up to him and looked at him carefully.

Munkustrap drew his eyes up to him and opened up his mouth weakly as if to say something. But before he could get out a word, a loud, distressed scream echoed throughout the forest, disrupting the sound of the rain hitting the ground.

Macavity looked around frantically as he realized what the sound was. Munkustrap knew it too. It was Makkenzie.

Macavity took one last glance down at Munkustrap who was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Go." He breathed, "Go save your daughter."

And with that, his eyes slowly closed and Macavity began to run.

He ran deep into the forest. He bit his lip harder and harder every time his paws touched the ground. Another streak of lightning shot across the dark sky as Macavity ran. He ran as fast as he could. Blood crested the top of his lip but Macavity continued to withdraw the pain. Every breath he took created a shock of pain inside his lungs. But Macavity ignored it.

He ran faster and faster every time his body told him to stop. Another scream sounded but this time it was closer. Much closer. Macavity soon came to a large clearing in the forest where a cat was lying on the ground covered in blood. Macavity recognized the motionless cat as Makkenzie and rushed to her side. He looked around for the source of the blood and found two large fang marks in her right shoulder that were bleeding freely. Macavity examined the wounds carefully. They were very deep and had been opened not too long ago.

Makkenzie suddenly picked her head up and saw Macavity. Shee tried to get up but fell back down. "Get out of here! Now!" She cried, "It was a trap!"

As if on cue, a huge gray and back wolf emerged from the shadows and threw Macavity across the clearing, breaking another rib. Macavity stumbled back up and leaped on the wolf, sinking his sharp clawing into it's skin. The wolf let out a cry and threw itself to ground, almost crushing Macavity.

He rolled out of the way in pain, "Makkenzie! Go! Run!" Macavity screamed at her as the wolf slashed its claws across Macavity's already injured chest.

Makkenzie starred at the wolf in shock. She couldn't move.

"GO!" Macavity leaped up and pushed Makkenzie back towards where Munkustrap was, "Now!"

Makkenzie tried to run but two more wolves stopped her from going anywhere. Macavity threw himself on one that was completely black and bit his hind leg all the way through. The wolf howled in pain and the other gray wolf standing next to it grabbed Macavity and threw him into a tree.

Makkenzie darted away from the scene in terror, leaving Macavity with the three wolves.

He got back up and vaulted to the side as a wolf tried to bite him. It snapped its jaws wildly in the air. But when Macavity landed on the ground he toppled over in pain. He tried to get back up but he couldn't move. His body wouldn't let him. Macavity tried as hard as he could to fight back the pain but the more he struggled and greater it became. He let out a cry of distress as his lungs began to tighten up. He felt the broken ribs start to throb. It felt like they were on fire. Macavity couldn't move. Every time he breathed he felt like a million pins were being jammed into his chest. He soon grew tired and gave up fighting.

Macavity lay there motionless as the wolves cornered in on him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I would have added on to this chapter but then it would have been over four pages so I'll just save the rest for the next chapter. evil grin Yeah, this chapter was pretty gory. But that just makes it all the better. Poor Macavity. I liked him. I don't know if he should die or not. Hmm…decisions, decisions. Well, whatever the case, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter. And the only way to read the next chapter is to review! (hint,hint) Well, not really but it does give you something to think about! (HINT,HINT) Wait, I already used that line...oh well. It seemed to work.


	6. Macavity's Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Okay, ya know, this 'disclaimer' thing is really annoying and takes a LOT of energy to write out. I mean come ON! First I have to move my hand over to the mouse, then I have to move it AGAIN and click on were I want it, then I have to click on bold and then type and then this and that……..you all know I do not own Cats the musical, I am not T.S.Eliot or Andrew Lloyd Webber or any of those other geniuses. Also, when the font is in 'Italics' and ..:: ::.. those things, it means Makkenzie is having a vision.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Makkenzie raced on through the forest and she continued to run until the wound on her shoulder made her stop. She fell to the ground, gasping for breath. She felt her lungs tighten up again. It was like breathing though a straw. She held her injured shoulder in her paw and felt the warm sticky blood stream down her arm.

Makkenzie looked around, hoping to see the base somewhere over the treetops. It was at that moment she realized she was laying. She sat up a looked around carefully. The grass was flattened and stained with what appeared to be blood. But it wasn't hers. This blood was too old.

..:: The gray tabby lay motionless, bleeding heavily from his face and chest. Blood spilled out of his mouth onto the damp ground::..

She looked around and noticed a few of the trees had spots where the bark had been ripped off and thrown to the ground.

..:: The black wolf back away as the cat lunged on it, forcing it further into a tree. The bark fell in pieces to the ground as the wolf's large body slammed into it::..

Makkenzie then noticed black fur on the ground leading away from the clearing, straight past her.

..::The wolf shook its head wildly and ran off into the darkness. It seemed to have other things on its mind at the moment::..

Makkenzie took one last glance around the scene and grabbed a brown bag that had been thrown to the side a while ago.

"Munkustrap."

Makkenzie ran as fast as she could, concentrating on her breathing rather than her shoulder. She ran until she saw the base peeking out from behind a few trees. Makkenzie let out a sigh of relief and started running again.

But when she got out of the forest, she saw the black gate that kept her out of the area. But Makkenzie didn't care. She had to get help. She had to save her father.

Without stopping, she leaped onto a crate then onto a larger one that was backed up against the gate. She jumped up and used the side of the wall to give her more force and dug her claws into the gates. Makkenzie had landed only a few inches away from the top. She jumped up again with all her strength and flew the top of the gate. She fell to the ground on the other side, landing on all fours. Without flinching or looking back she kept on running.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Macavity looked around frantically for something to guard off the wolves with, but there was nothing more than leaves and dirt. Macavity looked up at the demonic wolves and shut his eyes. He let the cool rain hit his face and listened as it splashed down next to him. Though it was really only dying down it seemed to get stronger.

'If this is my fate, then let it be. Makkenzie is safe. And that's all that matters.' He thought to himself as the wolves cornered in on him.

But out of nowhere a large purplish rock was heaved into the clearing. Macavity opened his eyes again and knew hat it was. He grabbed the stone and with all his might, sunk his claws into it. The stone began to crumble into a bunch of small shards of amethyst.

The wolves couldn't take their eyes away from it. The shards sparkled even in the darkness. Suddenly, Makkenzie leapt out from behind a tree and pounced on one of the wolves. Mistoffelees and Demeter followed behind. The rain grew silent but the dark cloud still covered the sky.

Misto held out his paw and a bright streak of lightning surged out and electrocuted the wolf, pushing him into a tree. The wolf fell to the ground. The other wolves immediately went for Mistoffelees, forgetting all about Macavity. But they weren't quick enough. Misto jumped back and once again sent a lightning bolt to their spine. The wolves howled in pain and fell back. They began to retreat back into the dark depths of the forest.

Demeter and Makkenzie rushed over to Macavity.

"Macavity, I got help! You're gonna be okay!" She said, breathing hard. She tried to put the pain from the wound on her shoulder out of her mind.

Macavity looked up at her and gave a weak smile. But Demeter wasn't smiling.

Misto walked over to them slowly, "Makkenzie come with me for a second."

She looked at him perplexed, but followed anyway.

Demeter gave a silent thanks to Mistoffelees and looked back down at Macavity, "You did a brave thing. You saved Makkenzie's life."

"Hey, the least I could do was try." He breathed.

Demeter smiled but quickly let it fall, "You did something no other father would ever do."

But Macavity wasn't sharing the same feeling as Demeter, "I…" A shot of pain surged through his body. Macavity bit his lip as hard as he could but this time the pain wouldn't go away. It just got worse.

"What?"

"I wanted to say this to you a long time ago but never had the courage. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt Makkenzie."

"Macavity," Demeter started.

But he cut her off, "Take good care of her for me."

Demeter's heart began to throb, "What do you mean?"

Macavity looked up into her eyes, "You'll never know how much you love her until she's gone and you can never she her again. You'll never know how much she means to you until you've realized how many mistakes you've made."

Demeter fell silent.

Misto was doing his best to let Demeter and Macavity have a minute alone. He had taken a piece of cloth from the junkyard and rapped around Makkenzie's shoulder. The cloth acted like a temporary tourniquet until Makkenzie could get some real help.

"Makkenzie," Mistoffelees said softly, "I don't want to scare you or give you any unnecessary concerns but your father is in pretty bad shape. I don't…"

"Relax, he'll be fine. He's Macavity." She said confidently.

"Well, yes, but…"

Makkenzie eyed him, "Do you mean he's gonna die?"

Mistoffelees looked to the ground, "I don't know."

Makkenzie paused for a moment then got up and headed over to where Macavity was.

Mistoffelees looked up and saw that she was gone, "Makkenzie. Wait!"

She sat down next to Demeter who looked back at Misto, "It's all right. Thanks."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Makkenzie asked carefully.

Macavity nodded slowly. Every breath he took felt worse and worse, "Makkenzie, take care of your mother for me, she'll be a wreck without you."

Demeter smiled.

"What do you mean? You're gunna be okay, right?"

Macavity's face grew impassive, "I can't make any promises right now. I just need you to stay strong for everyone, okay?"

A tear ran down Makkenzie's face, "You can't die, you can't."

"Makkenzie, I'm sorry if I never acted like much of a father to you but I want you to know that I do love you."

"Macavity," Makkenzie bit her lip to stop the tears.

"And that's why you need be strong for everyone." Every word Macavity forced out seemed to create a dark wall between him and the rest of the world, "I love you." His eyes began to cloud over and the blood from his chest stopped falling.

Demeter put her arm around Makkenzie. She let the tears fall freely from her eyes, clouding her vision.

"Don't go, please. I need you."

But Macavity could bare no last words. His body fell limp to the ground and his paw fell to his side.

Makkenzie starred at him in disbelief, "Dad?"

Makkenzie starred at Demeter, "He's gonna be okay, right?" Her voice was choked and she was breathing heavily.

Demeter held Makkenzie close to her.

"Right?" Makkenzie buried her face into Demeter and sobbed.

"It's okay, " Demeter reassured her, "It's okay.

Demeter looked over to Macavity. A tear ran down her face.

"Thank you, Macavity."

.

:

.

:

.

:

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

This chapter was kinda sad. No, it's not the end of the story. Even though I could make it the end just to torture you. evil grin Nah. I'm too nice. Next chapter should be up shortly. Like I said before, I was going to add this to the last chapter but then it'd be too long. Anyhoo…please review. Thanx.


	7. A Final Chapter

'Over a year had passed sense that cold dark day when my father gave his life for me. He died an honorable death. One worthy of the cat he was in my eyes.'

'I knew more about him then anyone ever did. I guess that's why I can appreciate his cause.'

'My father once said, you'll never know how much you love someone until they're gone and you can never see them again. And you'll never know how much they mean to you until you've realized how many mistakes you've made.'

'I understand now. What he meant. I will miss my father. Now more than ever.'

'Macavity was my enemy, my savior, and my father. And though his body may be gone, though his physical presence may have departed, he will always live on through my heart.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Makkenzie sat motionless in depths of the shadows. Her red crimson fur shimmered in the moonlight that shone brightly over the forest. The cool wind gently brushed the trees around and created small ripples in the ever-growing tide. The smell of fresh grass and pine like bark filled Makkenzie's senses. She could hear the sound of the clear, cool water splashing against the soft sand.

It was nights like this that made her remember.

Remember that cold, dark morning.

A chill went down Makkenzie's spine. Whether it was the brisk, yet gentle breeze, or the haunting memory that had scarred her for life. Whatever the case, Makkenzie took a deep breath and let it out.

A soft noise came from behind her. The sound of soft pads against the cool grass. Makkenzie paid no attention to the sound. She was too deep in thought. Demeter came out and sat down next to her. She gazed up at the bright stars, then in the direction Makkenzie was starring.

"Are you okay?"

Makkenzie let the cool gust of wind blow over her face, "Yeah," She replied without looked at her, "I'm just…thinking back."

Demeter fixed her gaze to the water, "You know, tonight's the Jellicle Ball. I'd understand if you don't want to go."

"No, it's okay. I want to go." Makkenzie looked over at her mother, "I'm finally old enough to go. Why should I not want too?" Makkenzie sighed.

"Tomorrow morning's the morning that Macavity…"

"I know."

"Ya know, when you came back to get me, you had those visions, of Munkustrap."

"Yeah."

"I think you got those from your father's side."

Makkenzie gave a weak smile, "Gee, really?" But she let her smile fall and looked back out at the forest, "Sometimes, I'll go back out there. And I'll see him. Fighting off those wolves."

"He was incredibly brave. Your father."

"I know."

Demeter sighed looked at Makkenzie carefully, "C'mon, we should go get ready." She said, getting up.

Makkenzie nodded followed her silently into the house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

..::at the Junkyard::..

Everyone seemed to be in a happy mood that night. Some were hanging up decorations, some where just goofing off. And Rum Tum Tugger, well, was being Rum Tum Tugger.

Old. Deuteronomy had worked things out with Demeter and Makkenzie has been treated like any other cat. Munkustrap had mostly gotten over it and was talking to Demeter again.

Demeter and Makkenzie where the last to arrive. And soon the festivities began. All the cats were having a great time. Makkenzie was doing her best to keep up with everything, this being her first time at the Ball, but every hour that passed meant less till midnight. And when the clock tower tolled 12:00, that meant the morning of Macavity's death. And Makkenzie didn't feel like celebrating at a time like that.

Demeter thought that that might be an issue with Makkenzie. And when Big Ben rang 12:00, Makkenzie couldn't take it.

Mistoffelees noticed her sitting alone and came over, Hey Makk, you okay?"

Makkenzie wanted to say yes, but she couldn't ,"I want to go home. I don' be here anymore."

"It's because of him, huh?"

Makkenzie nodded softly.

"Well, don't feel pressured to stay, if you want to leave, then just tell Deme…"

"I can't do that, she loves coming here. And me leaving means her leaving as well."

Mistoffelees sighed, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll understand. Don't you think for a second she'd rather stay here if it meant you being miserable."

Makkenzie looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him, "Thanks," She said and walked off to find Demeter.

But when Makkenzie saw her, she couldn't tell her. She didn't want to ruin her night. Makkenzie bit her lip and suck out through the back. But Mistoffelees saw her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Makkenzie walked silently through the forest in the back of what used to be Macavity's base. She wandered around for a while but son she began to feel something strange. Some wasn't right. Makkenzie felt a presence following her.

'Great, another one of my powers.' She thought, 'Now what?'

As Makkenzie walked on, she noticed she had wandered right into the same clearing where Macavity fought off the wolves. Makkenzie looked up at the darkened sky at then at the moon. It was around 1:30. Has she really been out there that long. Makkenzie looked around the clearly and studied it carefully. A few things had changes. The tree branches were lower to the ground and some of the buses and shrubs had grown out.

But something else caught her attention. Something was sparkling in spite of the darkness. Makkenzie walked cautiously over to the source of the glow and dug around in the dirt.

Makkenzie soon felt something underneath her paw. She took a step back and saw some shards of what looked like a purple stone.

Suddenly, Makkenzie's pupils grew smaller, 'the amethyst.'

Makkenzie dug deeper and found a very large piece covered in dirt. As she focused in on it she noticed claw marks where the stone had separated.

__

..::out of nowhere a large purplish rock was heaved into the clearing. Macavity opened his eyes again and knew hat it was. He grabbed the stone and with all his might, sunk his claws into it. The stone began to crumble into a bunch of small shards of amethyst::..

'The stone that Macavity stole. That's what happened. But, who threw it?' Makkenzie asked herself.

Mistoffelees had been following her for a while, just to make sure she was okay. He gave a reticent smile and his eyes began to glow.

Makkenzie stared as the shards of the rock in shock as it began to glow. She threw them onto the ground and they began to levitate. They all joined together, bit by bit, and flew back into Makkenzie's hand.

With a puff of smoke, Mistoffelees disappeared into the darkness and the stone stopped glowing.

Makkenzie held the now, fully assembled stone in her hands and starred at it in amazement. But in a matter of seconds, a smile tugged at her lips.

"Mistoffelees."

But suddenly, a miniature whirlwind began to form on the ground, whipping the leaves that had fallen from the trees.

Makkenzie looked around, expecting to see Misto lurking somewhere in the shadows. But then she saw a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Mistoffelees?" She asked, half afraid, half curious, "S'at you?"

But the whirlwind died down and a cat walked out of the darkness.

Makkenzie could barely tell who he was but he looked familiar. Suddenly, the moonlight drifted onto the figure, revealing a fiery red cat with a long, wild main.

Makkenzie starred at him in disbelief, tears following down her checks. She ran to the cat and jumped in his arms.

"Macavity!" She cried, "Oh my god! You're alive!" She said, tears following freely.

Macavity smiled and returned her warm embrace, "Are you okay?"

Makkenzie was speechless, "I knew it! I knew it! You're alive!"

"I'm Macavity, I wasn't going to give up that easily."

"I knew it! I told them! Oh my god!" Makkenzie didn't know what to say.

"I love you."

" I love you too."

.

:

.

:

.

:

****

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

****

Aw….warm fuzzy ending. I don't do much of those. But I liked Macavity too much to kill him off for good. I'll let you rejoice now. And a big THANKS to all my reviews.


End file.
